Energetic Pressure
The power to generate enormous amounts of energy to crush/damage anything/everything in the surrounding areas. Technique of Energy Manipulation and Energy Generation. Also Called *Aura/Energy Pressure *Crushing/Cutting Energy *Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki (One Piece) *Energy Explosion *Ren (Hunter x Hunter) *Mass Energy Field *Spiritual Pressure/Reiatsu (Bleach) *Strong Aura/Energy *Chakra (Naruto) Capabilities User can use their energy to cause crushing or repelling effects on objects or areas, can cause a target to be paralyzed by the pressure, induce fear, or even kill with only their energy. They can cause an attack to be negated or have no effect at all. Applications *Crushing *Cutting *Disintegration *Earthquake Generation *Energy Amplification *Expanded Presence *Fear Inducement *Force Armor Generation *Paralysis Inducement *Pressure Manipulation *Shattering *Submission Associations *Aura Generation *Chi Manipulation *Destruction *Effect Field Projection *Elemental Pressure *Energy Generation *Energy Manipulation *Explosion Inducement *Gravity Manipulation *Killing Intent *Life-Force Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Strong Soul *Telekinetic Pressure Limitations *May affect comrades who are not strong enough to withstand the pressure. Known Users See Also: Awesomeness Is A Force. Gallery Michael Mornigstar Magic Empowerment.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Aizen (Bleach) incomplete form.jpg|Even in his incomplete form, Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) can produce crushing amounts of spirit energy, disintegrating normal humans just by being near them. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Kyōraku and Ukitake's caliber sweat in fear and paralyze Lieutenant Nanao Ise with a simple look. Zaraki Unaffected by Ichigo's Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Reishi is so massive it can push the weaker Reishi away thus acting like a force field of armor. Goku vs. Vegeta.png|Even during his first fight with Goku, Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) possessed power great enough to shift and twist the air around him, blow away the nearby clouds, and crush surrounding mountains. Cell's Transformation (animated).gif|When Cell (Dragon Ball series) was in the process of achieving his Perfect form, his expanding energy created a lightning storm and several waterspouts to emerge around the Tropical Islands. Son Gohan's Pressure (Dragon Ball Z).gif|After 7 years, Son Gohan (Dragon Ball series) enters his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Son Goku's Super Saiyan 3 Pressure.gif|When Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) first transformed into Super Saiyan 3 on Earth, his sheer power was so great that it caused massive tidal waves and hurricanes and nearly shook the planet apart Jiren Powers Up.gif|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer power is so great, that unleashing it caused the entire World of Void, a timeless dimension, to start shaking. Jiren Burning Ki.gif|When Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) proceeded to break his limits, he unleashed an explosive storm of fiery ki that burned part of the arena. Broly Super Saiyan Transformation.gif|When Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) transformed into a Super Saiyan, his power expanded to the point where it was able to destroy the area around him. Gildarts-Full-power-gildarts-clive-28458112-900-854.jpg|Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) can destroy the surrounding area with his immense magical power. nautovshaku.gif|After accessing the Nine-Tails chakra for the first time, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) unleashed an explosive amount of highly contracted chakra during his fight with Haku... narutovssasuke|...and repeating it during his intense fight with Sasuke. File:Pain_(Naruto)_chakra_pressure.gif|With only a simple stare, Nagato/Pain (Naruto) unleashed his powerful chakra pressure at Tsunade during their second meeting. Tobirama's Pressure.gif|Tobirama Senju (Naruto) does a mean stare at Sasuke Uchiha with only using the force of his chakras pressure. File:Shanks_(One_Piece)_Conqueror_Haki.gif|With his Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki, Shanks (One Piece) was able to damage Whitebeard's Ship with the strength of his will alone. Monkey D. Luffy & Donquixote Doflamingo haki.gif|When Monkey D. Luffy and Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) clashed with their respective Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki, they created a powerful pressure that caused shock waves. Linlin scream 1.gif|After seeing Mother Carmel's smashed portrait, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) unleashes a powerful burst of Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki, combined with an inhumanly loud scream. Katakuri and Luffy Haoshoku Haki.gif|After their duel was interrupted by Charlotte Flampe, Monkey D. Luffy and Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) unleash their Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki to damage floors and break mirrors in the Mirror World. Chapter_110_-_Asura_preparing_an_Energy_Orb_attack.png|Asura (Soul Eater) uses Pressure generated by his Madness Wavelength to crush Maka, Death the Kid, and Black Star. Auracombat.GIF|Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter) coating himself in his Ren aura. The Clashing of Gales!! (Rave Master).jpg|Both Gale Glory and Gale Raregroove/King's (Rave Master) sword swings possessed so much power behind them that the very planet shook as they collided. Zenitsu's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash - Sixfolds (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Kimetsu no Yaiba) file:Younger Toguro Raw Power.gif|Even with just a flex of his arm, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able unleash a wave of Demon Energy that was enough to send Genkai on the defensive. File:Sensui Sacred Energy Pressure.gif|With only a mere force of his Sacred Energy, Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to, literally, back Yusuke and Koenma against the wall. Yakumo Netherworld Power.gif|In his Meikai God form, Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergiest Report) weilded S-Class Netherworld Energy, which was able to greatly destroy the area around him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Area Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries